See the Sun
by codegal
Summary: With his clan decimated at a young age, Ichigo vows for revenge and commits his life to hunting down the three men responsible for the downfall of his entire family. As Ichigo assumes the role of Laird... /full summary inside/
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** See the Sun

**Author:** codegal

**Rating:** T (for now).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

**Summary:** With his clan decimated at a young age, Ichigo vows for revenge and commits his life to hunting down the three men responsible for the downfall of his entire family. As Ichigo assumes the role of Laird for the small and redeveloping Kurosaki clan, he embarks on his quest for revenge, the bastard Laird Inoue in his sights as his first target. But Ichigo's plan for vengeance is thrown into a loop when he finds that the Laird's only surviving relative is Orihime, an innocent lady who's beauty affects him more than he's willing to admit. Can he hold her accountable for the sins of her father? And can he get to the other two traitor Lairds before they destroy his family a second time?

**Author's Notes:** LOL, I seem to be creating new projects to work on all the time without even finishing any previous ones. I'll try to complete at least one before the year is over. Anyway, in regards to this fic, you may notice that I kept the Bleach Japanese names, I couldn't think of suitable Scottish names for them to adopt and quite frankly, I was just too lazy to think up some. XD Regardless, I hope you all enjoy.

**ETA:** This fic is largely influenced by my favourite writer, Julie Garwood.

And before anyone asks, yes, I stole the title of my fic from yet another aussie artist. It's an album and song title's of Pete Murray. : D

Word Count: 4134.

…

_Prologue_

They were after them.

Three shadowed figures moved quickly through the thick foliage of the forest, the pursuers close on their tails. The sudden swoosh of an arrow flying had the three figures diving, rolling and gaining their feet again, their heavy breathing filling the midnight air as they continued to run. The cries of the wildlife arose as they were disturbed, the shadowed figures continuing through the forest, finally clearing it and reaching the Kisuke border.

The sighting of the sentries posted along the ramparts of the keep had the pursuers coming to a stop at the forest line, not willing to expose themselves just yet to Kisuke followers. One sighted down the arrow, aiming at one of the retreating figures. He let loose of the arrow, and watched with satisfaction as one of the figures cried out, falling to the ground. As the sentries shouted out the alarm, the group of pursuers turned quickly and vanished into the night.

Moments later, the three figures were surrounded by the men of the Kisuke clan, swords drawn, the Laird himself moving through the crowd of followers to kneel beside the fallen boy and his two comrades.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, what brings you here?" He turned to his second in command, "fetch for Tessai immediately."

Gasping for breath, the young lad reached for his father's long time ally. "Dead... help...avenge..."

Eyes widening, Urahara raised a fist in an unspoken command, his men tensing and readying for his next command. "Who?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Traitor."

Urahara clenched his teeth before turning away from the trio and instructing his men to ready their horses to ride out to the Kurosaki holding. Tessai arrived at that moment, his plaid tied haphazardly as he knelt by Ichigo's side. He quickly assessed the situation, frowning at the arrow that protruded from his shoulder before moving quickly to lift the boy into his arms. "He'll live, mi'lord."

Urahara grinned. "I had no doubt of that. He's always been a wily boy. Take care of him while I'm gone, Tessai."

Both turned and headed in opposite directions, Urahara to the stables and Tessai back to the keep, with Ichigo's two friends following in his wake, casting worried glances at him. Tessai led them through the stone building to a room with shelves lined with books, various herbs and other instruments decorating the tables and a few beds lined up against the wall. He gently lay Ichigo down on one of the vacant beds and grabbed a few jars, towels and bowls of water, placing them on a table beside him as he went to work on Ichigo.

Not a word was said as Tessai administered to Ichigo's wounds, and fatigue eventually won the upper hand, the three friends resting in the beds as Tessai watched over them. The thunderous pounding of the horses' hooves jerked Ichigo awake. Sluggishly, he tried to sit up, and had to muffle a shout as burning pain radiated from his shoulder. Panting, he managed to sit up and swing his legs over the side of the bed. His two companions were still asleep, and Ichigo crept through the room and silently made his way out to the hall, finding a somber looking Urahara and Lady Kisuke standing before the hearth. He spoke softly. "Laird?"

Both turned and looked at the boy, Lady Kisuke making a small sound of sympathy as she moved forward to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. Urahara swallowed thickly before answering, "I'm sorry Ichigo, but there was nothing we could do. Someone had started a fire and everything had been burnt to the ground. There's nothing left of the Kurosaki clan."

…

_Chapter One_

_"A weak man has doubts before a decision. A strong man has them afterwards"_ – Carl Kraus.

Lady Orihime closed her eyes, hoping that the vision before her would disappear, but when she opened them, they were still there, standing in her courtyard.

Her old maid stood beside her, clutching at the curtain nervously as they both stared out the window at the courtyard below. "Demons, the lot of them, mi'lady. What brings them here?"

"I have not a single clue, Elspeth. And it's not nice to call people names, it is most unfair."

Her old maid snorted. "From the looks of them, I doubt they have come to share the nooning meal."

A sudden knock at the door had them turning, her steward Roger bowing slightly before addressing her. "Mi'lady, they request that you see them in the courtyard at once."

"What could they possibly want with you, mi'lady? Please stay, I fear that you will be heading to your doom."

"Honestly, Elspeth. Some times you can just think the worst of people."

She exited the room and headed down the stairs, through the great hall and out the front entrance onto the footsteps. She came to a dead stop when she saw them.

They were huge.

Dear Lord, how could men grow so big? She didn't think that the top of her head quite reached their shoulders, and all had a menacing air about them, their faces grim and streaked with blue paint. They were Scotsmen, no doubt about it, ones that particularly held true to their ancestors way of dressing primitively in their plaids, with all four of their knees quite bare beneath.

Orihime wrenched her eyes away from their muscular knees, not wanting to be impolite, choosing to focus on their faces instead. She took a few steps forward until she was only a foot away from them and clasped her hands behind her back. She tried to smile serenely, not wanting to show how intimidated she was by them. When none of the men showed any reaction, she focused on the one in the middle, giving a curtsy. "Good day, mi'lords."

He smiled at her but otherwise stayed silent. She paused, remembering that they were Scotsmen and should probably speak to them in their language. She cleared her throat and spoke again in Gaelic. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

The man she had been speaking to gave a look of surprise before grinning, the others grunting in what she thought was approval. "Are you Lady Orihime?" His brogue was thick, the dialect slightly different from what she had been taught, but she understood him well enough.

She nodded. "Yes, I am."

They stared at her wide-eyed, and she forced herself not to squirm under their intense gaze. The man she had spoken to muttered something under his breath about her being "bonny", not that she quite understood what it was that he meant by that. He cleared his throat. "We have come to fetch you, mi'lady."

She frowned. "I beg your pardon, I don't believe I heard you correctly the first time. Did you say you have came to fetch me?"

"Aye, lass. We are Kurosaki men, and our laird has ordered us to escort his bride-to-be to the highlands."

Orihime's mouth dropped open as she stared in shock at the men. She kept waiting for them to laugh and admit to a terrible jest, but they continued to stare patiently back at her, their faces utterly serious. She spluttered a few times before finding her words. "Dear Lord, you cannot be serious. I don't even know who this Kurosaki person is, much less who you all are."

The man who she had been addressing spoke up again. "I would be honoured if you called me by my name, Shinji, mi'lady."

"Shinji, surely this strikes you as something quite odd. Perfect strangers turning up on my doorstep insisting I marry their leader? It is preposterous."

"Not completely, mi'lady, especially if you consider the circumstances."

"Explain these circumstances to me."

"There is… unfinished business between your laird and your father, mi'lady."

At the mention of her father, Orihime's mouth dropped open, and she hurried over to the warrior's side, clutching at his arm. "My father? You know my father, Shinji?"

"Aye," he replied, before turning and spitting on the ground. She noticed that the other three men had followed suit in action, and she frowned at their show of disrespect.

"If you have news of my father, please do not keep me in suspense. I would greatly wish to get in contact with him."

"Why would you be wanting to do that, mi'lady?"

"You will think me silly."

"I would never allow myself the dishonour."

Orihime gave a small smile before looking down, noticing for the first time that she was clutching the fabric of his plaid in one hand. Hastily, she let go, clasping her hands together. "My brother, Sora, died a year ago and I am quite alone in the world. I very much would like to live with my family again."

Shinji watched his future mistress bemusedly, the wistful note in her voice hard to miss. For someone who was supposed to be the daughter of a bastard, she certainly wasn't living up to any of their expectations

Whatever pleasure he had gained with his laird's plan to lure the bastard Inoue out of hiding by using his daughter as bait was gone at the earnest expression on her face. Her brown eyes shone with unshed tears as she waited eagerly for him to continue and for some reason, he didn't want to be the one to spoil her enthusiasm.

He looked away from the bonny lass, focusing his gaze beyond her. "Your laird would know more than I on this matter."

Orihime bit her lip as she thought about the situation at hand. "Suppose I follow you back to Scotland—"

"Highlands, lass," a second man with a shock of white hair stated bluntly, a fierce scowl on his face.

Orihime was quick to apologise and thanked him for his instruction. He grunted before looking away, stating gruffly that his name was Kensei. She smiled at him before continuing. "Suppose I follow you back to the Highlands. Would I perchance get to meet my father?"

The men shared a look before turning back to Orihime, Shinji answering her question hesitatingly. "It is possible, mi'lady. Best that you come with us and find out."

Orihime nodded, her heart pounding with excitement at the prospect of finally meeting her father. For as long as she could remember, her brother Sora had shared with her stories of the man she had never known, telling her time and time again that he was busy with important work but would one day come back. It seemed that the day was almost at hand, and Orihime wondered nervously if he would like her, before pushing away the unkind thought. She was his daughter; of course he would like her, wouldn't he?

She smiled again at the men before a thought popped into her head, and she rushed to qualify her position with them. "By no means do I intend to marry your laird. I simply would like to meet my father."

"He's made up his mind on this," Shinji informed her, a smile on his face.

"And we've been given the honour of protecting mi'lady until we can hand her to Kurosaki," another man with blonde, wavy hair added before introducing himself as Rose.

"And if I refuse?" Orihime asked, folding her arms in front of her. "I can't possibly marry a stranger, much less someone I don't love."

"What does love have to do with anything?" Kensei asked frowningly.

Orihime blushed, wishing not for the first time that she wouldn't blurt out the things that came to mind so easily. "Do not mind me, I am merely being fanciful." She hurriedly moved to change the topic.

"If you would follow me to the great hall, I can arrange for cook to bring you all something to eat."

The men shook their heads before Shinji spoke up. "It's best if we leave straight away, mi'lady. We have a long journey ahead of us."

"Immediately? B-but that is impossible, there is much to do before we leave. I need to pack as well as settle the affairs of the manor before I leave. Please give me a few days to prepare."

"It is not exactly wise, mi'lady."

"Please," Orihime pleaded.

Shinji grimaced. "Then we shall stay in England with you, mi'lady until a time that you would be ready to travel with us home."

"It would probably kill me to breathe the same air as an Englishman," muttered a black haired man, tufts of his hair sticking up at all different angles from each other. The other three grunted in reply.

A horrified expression covered Orihime's face as she stared wide-eyed at the man who spoke. The men grinned, finding her reactions quite refreshing, their mistress certainly not at all what they had assumed. "Quit teasing mi'lady, Love."

It was at that moment that Kensei gave a low whistle, and all four men stepped forward, fierce scowls covering their faces, the jovial atmosphere evaporated. Orihime frowned in confusion and tried to look behind her but was grabbed by Shinji and pushed behind his back. Immediately, Kensei and Love flanked her sides with Rose standing behind her. She couldn't see over Shinji's shoulder. "What is it? What is going on?"

"We won't do anything unless they attack us, mi'lady." Shinji answered.

"Who is it?"

At that moment, Orihime could hear Roger calling out to her. "Are you alright, mi'lady? Get away from her, you filthy Scots. How dare you touch Lady Orihime?"

Kensei grinned in anticipation and began to massage his fists. "What do you know? Looks like we'll be getting some action after all, Shinji."

Orihime's heart started to beat frantically, a battle seemingly imminent on her hands. "No, you cannot hurt them!" she shouted.

The men looked downcast at her words. "We can't?" Kensei asked, frowning.

Orihime frowned back at him. "You will not hurt any of these men here. We have never had any fighting here and you will certainly not cause any today."

"We will not attack them, but if they continue to wave their swords at us, we're going to have to take them aside and discuss this insult."

"I will speak to them." She moved to step aside, but found that the men would not move. "I cannot speak to them unless you move out of my way, Shinji."

"I cannot allow for you to be put in harms way, mi'lady."

"I will not be in harms way. Roger and the men-in-arms have served my brother faithfully since I was young."

Shinji shifted slightly to the side. "You may speak to them from here."

Orihime prayed for patience and turned her attention to Roger and the men at arms. "I am quite alright, Roger. I am simply having words with our guests today."

"What do the pigs want with you, mi'lady?"

"There's only so much a man can take," Kensei muttered, shifting restlessly. Orihime was quick to answer.

"Nothing of your concern. And do have a care with your words, Roger. These men are my guests and you should treat them accordingly."

"Lady Orihime, I would insist that you trust me on this matter. Your brother entrusted your care to me, and he would roll in his grave to see you like this. Those men are not guests here and I will have them run off the manor at once, by force if need be."

"Do you hear that, Shinji?" Love asked, cheerfully. "By force. Never thought an Englishman could make me so happy."

The men all bore grins, and Orihime wasn't even sure what to make of that. The highlanders had yet to draw their swords, nor did they seem to be concerned by the fact that they were outnumbered two to one. In fact, the men seemed to be quite eager to engage in a fight with her brother's men. And if that didn't seem demented, she didn't know what did. She offered another quick prayer up and quickly tried to think of a way out of their predicament.

"After much reflection, Shinji. I believe it would be better if we left immediately. After all, it would take us some time to reach the Highlands, wouldn't it?"

Shinji looked at her over his shoulder. "Ah, lass, you do take the fun out of our day."

…

Ichigo wiped the sweat from his brow as he pulled his sword out of the enemy's body.

His suspicions had been correct, the MacDougalls had been planning an ambush, and when they had come in from the North, Ichigo and his men had been ready for them. The fight had been long and bloody, with only a handful of his men wounded, though thankfully, none were in need of the last rites.

He had not received word yet from Shinji, and despite himself, he was starting to feel anxious. Revenge was close at hand, something he'd waited seventeen long years for, and he was quite eager to strike back. When his search for information dug up rumours of the bastard Inoue's offspring, he'd been quick to act on them, tracing them as far as England, and his diligence had paid off. They had found his daughter, and Ichigo planned to use her presence to draw the rat out. It would be rather fitting for it to end the way it had started.

Ichigo and his men were preparing their horses for the ride home when the thunder of horse's hooves sounded nearby. Ichigo silently lifted his hand, motioning to his men, and they immediately moved to cover their presence from the oncoming riders.

Moments later, the riders appeared, and Ichigo was quick to give a shrill whistle. Shinji turned in his saddle, sword drawn as he looked for the source of the noise. He smiled when he spotted his laird, sheathing his sword, bringing his horse to a stop. Kensei, Love and Rose followed suit, and Ichigo nodded at each of his men.

"I see you were successful, Shinji." Ichigo spoke, his eyes on the hooded rider in the midst of his men.

Shinji grinned. "Aye, mi'lord."

Ichigo nodded in approval, before addressing the hooded rider. "Can mi'lady speak?"

She dismounted easily from the horse, her motions suggesting that she was an accomplished horse rider, and removed her hood then. Ichigo grunted at the vision before him, though his men weren't quite as disciplined, giving low whistles. Ichigo turned to glare every single one of them into silence before turning back to his bride.

She was beautiful, shockingly so. She was small in stature, the top of her head just grazing his shoulder, her features quite delicate. Waist-length brown hair spilled down her back, the straight strands matching her lustrous eyes, which stared back at him in what he thought was horror. He scowled at that; he wasn't particularly a vain man, knowing that most women were afraid of him, but since he was planning on bedding the woman soon, he had hoped that she wouldn't be a timid woman. He folded his arms and waited for her to get accustomed to him, trying not to notice how silky her skin looked or that sensuous mouth of hers.

Orihime clasped her hands behind her as she stared back at Laird Kurosaki. He was definitely a handsome fellow, his bright hair something she found quite delightful. The scowl on his face and the lack of wrinkles made her think that he was someone who rarely smiled, much less laughed, but the aura of strength that exuded from him was somehow comforting. She thought of his impromptu proposal, and wondered again why he would want to marry her in particular when he could probably have any woman he wanted. She shook her head at her fanciful thoughts. She was here to meet her father and nothing more.

He folded his arms and scowled all the more at her, and Orihime had the impression that he was waiting for her to speak to him. She made a perfect curtsy before addressing him. "I certainly can speak, mi'lord."

Ichigo raised a brow at her command of Gaelic and nodded, pleased that they wouldn't have any difficulty understanding each other. "Father Maclaurin is a day's ride from here. We should leave immediately."

Orihime moved forward until she was mere inches away from Ichigo. "Mi'lord, I would like to have a private word with you."

He lowered his head and whispered back in kind. "What is it that you want?"

Orihime cast a look of uncertainty at his men before turning back to Ichigo, her fingers tugging at the sleeve of his tunic. "I would be happy to tell you once we're alone, mi'lord."

Ichigo complied with her request, motioning to Shinji. At once, the men left the clearing, and Orihime smiled up at Ichigo with her appreciation, whispering a thank you. Her eyes were bewitching, and he found himself being drawn into her. Without thinking, he lifted his hand and rubbed his thumb against her lower lip, eliciting a gasp from her. She stared up at him wide-eyed, her breath drawn as she waited for what he would do next. He leaned down then and murmured, "you're welcome," against her lips before covering them with his own.

He shocked the breath out of her. She stood docile as his lips moved over hers, his lips hard and hot. Her hands came up against his chest, and she was sure that she was moving to push him away, but it seemed her body had other ideas. She clutched fistfuls of his tunic as she went soft beneath his ravaging mouth, and white-hot pleasure consumed her as he slanted his mouth over hers again and again. She trembled against him, and when she felt as if her legs would give way, she pulled away and pressed her face into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she tried to catch her breath.

Orihime was astounded at herself. She had never been kissed before, and had had no romantic aspirations in the past. Yet one kiss from this virtual stranger and she felt as if everything was right in the world, that she finally had family to come home to again. And if that wasn't the most ridiculous notion ever, she didn't know what was.

Ichigo's mind reeled as he replayed what happened moments earlier. He'd never before gotten so consumed in a single kiss that he'd lost all thought and reason. He was always in charge when it came to the fairer sex, always allowing certain parts of him to be revealed but keeping the essence of himself private. Yet this small bride of his that trembled so sweetly in his arms blew away all those barriers with just one kiss. He wanted it all; he wanted to take her now, right there on the ground.

And she was the daughter of his enemy.

It was that last thought that had him growing cold, all thought of lovemaking gone from his mind. He covered her hands with his, unclasping them and pulling them from around his waist. He took a step backward and looked down at her face, her still swollen lips enticing him to take what was his. He scowled instead and folded his arms to keep from reaching for her a second time. He gave her a hard look as he remembered the plan.

"You will marry me, lass."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite.

**Author's Notes:** Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I was honestly unsure of whether people would enjoy this concept but it seems people are enjoying it. So thanks again for all the reviews! Just a few things before I continue with the story that I was asked in a few reviews:

***** The reason why I chose the Highlands rather than Ancient Japan is because I know relatively more about the Highlands than I do Ancient Japan. Not to mention, the Highlanders have been a pet favourite of mine since forever. XD Also, I dabbled a little into this particular time period with _Five Lifetimes, One Love_, a one-shot that I wrote with my sister, so it's a real thrill to be exploring it in full with this story.

***** Ichigo's current age is somewhere in his late twenties. Originally, I had wanted to make him a bit older than that but I wanted to stay consistent with the timeskip in the manga so I went for the number 17. And with the decimation of his clan at a young age (as per the summary), he would have been 10-12years old during the time in which the prologue was set.

I hope that has made everything clearer! Sorry about not being completely clear. And also wanted to give a huge belated thank you to Elmo (Amorphic on LJ). I forgot to mention it in the last chapter, but she was a huge help with getting the whole first chapter written. Don't mind any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes you may find, this is largely unbeta'd, and neither do I think its particularly well written. Here's to hoping you all enjoy it all the same. D:

**ETA: **This fic is largely influenced by my favourite writer, Julie Garwood.

Current Word Count: 7,197.

…

_Chapter Two_

"_Fate is not satisfied with inflicting one calamity."_ – Pubilius Syrus.

"You will marry me."

Orihime took a hasty step back, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. She shook her head. Ichigo frowned. "Explain this hesitation of yours."

"I hardly know you, mi'lord. Surely you can see how preposterous this all is."

Ichigo shrugged. "'Tis a fact that many have wed under similar circumstances."

Orihime paused, grudgingly conceded his point. "Though I do not know why it is so important for us to wed, mi'lord. Can you not simply lead me to my father without having to wed me?"

Ichigo merely shrugged, and Orihime concluded that he couldn't. "The talk is what will bring him out."

Orihime frowned, "the talk?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Do you want to see your father or not?"

Orihime bit her lip as she thought over her situation. Good Lord this was such a mess, and none of it made the least bit of sense. What could he have meant by talk? She dwelled on that thought for a moment before her eyes widened. Perhaps her father was worried about her reputation? She was traveling with a contingent of men without a female companion; if society caught wind of it, there would be no way to prevent the tongues from wagging. Her heart softened as she realized how thoughtful and protective of her her father was. She supposed that marrying this man was a small thing to ask if it meant her having family again.

When she didn't answer him immediately, Ichigo thought she was beginning to have misgivings about the prospect of marriage to him. He scowled at the thought, folding his arms. He wasn't a monster, for goodness sake, and he did intend of showing her some consideration by not being at home often. He was determined to stay silent until her mind was made up. He was therefore surprised when he heard his own gruff voice say, "I won't hurt you, if that is your concern."

Her eyes widened at his words, and he mentally kicked himself. What did he care if this little bit of a woman was having misgivings about marrying him? He was after her father, nothing else.

A small smile graced Orihime's lips as his words sunk in. This man who stood scowling at her, who seemed to be a ruthless leader that never smiled or laughed, had a soft side. The sense of rightness that she had felt earlier struck her again and it was that more than anything else he could have said or done that won her over. She gave a quick prayer before surprising him by taking his hand in hers. "I will have you."

She hoped to God that she was making the right decision.

…

She was sure she'd made the wrong decision.

Ichigo pushed them hard as they rode through the thick forests of the Highlands. She was sure that he wasn't human. They hadn't stopped for any water or food, and her stomach was grumbling so loudly that she was surprised no one had heard it. The beautiful scenes of the highlands flew past as they rode through the land, and Orihime wished she would have gotten a chance to explore the scenery, but they continued on.

They had stopped momentarily at the Buchanan holding where Father Maclaurin had been visiting, administering the last rights to the old laird. They hadn't dismounted from their horses, the two lairds speaking with each other and Orihime was astonished that the Buchanan laird had not offered to show them any hospitality during their visit. She supposed that manners weren't as important here as they were in England. Especially considering the curious stares that she received from the current laird and his followers.

It was enough to make her feel unsettled and she was rather glad not to have to speak to any of them. She turned to quietly ask Shinji what it was they were looking at and caught the grins on all the men's faces. She had wanted to ask them what was so funny, but they hadn't spared her a glance. Clasping her hands together, Orihime turned back to the crowd and pasted a serene expression on her face. She wasn't about to show any signs of weakness with these people staring at her so intently.

Ichigo rejoined the group, a grim smile of satisfaction on his face as he mounted his horse. Orihime had thought the expression odd considering the circumstances, but pushed it from her mind when they set out again.

Several hours had passed already, and Orihime's backside was feeling quite sore from the pounding it was getting. She wasn't quite used to being in the saddle for extended periods of time and was hoping for a respite, but they continued on up the steep hills with no sign of slowing down. She turned to speak to Shinji but noticed how they constantly looked about the area. She didn't want to bother any of the men since they seemed preoccupied with seeing to her protection though she dearly wished for someone to talk to so as to take her mind off of the pain.

Orihime tried offering her pain up to the heavens as her old maid had taught her. She wasn't sure exactly how this was supposed to lessen the pain, but Elspeth had been most insistent in her teaching. It still hurt; that much was certain.

She thought of her father and wondered what she should say to him when they first meet. She smiled as she imagined the two of them crying with joy together, and the happy thought was enough to keep her mind occupied for a while.

Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, Ichigo called the party to a stop. The day had waned, the soft glowing light of the evening quickly fading as night prepared to fall. They had stopped at a small clearing in the forest; the men quickly dismounting, going about setting up camp and tending to the horses. Orihime shifted slightly in the saddle, pain radiating up her legs at the movement. She grimaced and tried to think of a way she could get off her horse carefully. She was on the verge of sliding ungracefully down the side of the saddle when warm hands closed over her hips to lift her off of her saddle and place her on the ground.

She blushed at the contact and Ichigo thought she was too damn pretty for her own good. His gaze focused on her mouth and he found himself wondering what she would do if he kissed her again. He hastily stepped back then, a fierce scowl covering his face. She was proving to be a complete and utter distraction.

Orihime wondered why he was scowling at her and thought perhaps he was a bit sore from the long journey ride as well. Undeterred by his seemingly bad mood, she smiled up at him, thanking him for his assistance before asking him where they were.

"We are close Kisuke's land. We should reach his holding tomorrow for the wedding."

"Who is Kisuke?"

"My brother."

Orihime's eyes widened. "Brother?"

Ichigo shrugged, "He took me in when I was younger. I've thought of him as an older brother since then."

"Took you in?"

Ichigo's expression hardened, and he turned to tend to her horse. "It was a long time ago." The tone of his voice indicated that he didn't want to speak any more on the subject.

She was silent as she watched his back, her mind whirling with questions she wanted to ask him. She nodded instead and moved to grab her satchel with the precious few things she managed to grab from home before a fight broke out. Burning pain shot up through her legs, and Orihime was hard-pressed not to make a noise in reaction. She took deep breaths and took small, slow steps while asking if there was somewhere she could refresh herself.

Ichigo pointed north, telling her to walk a little way beyond the line of trees until she found the stream. She thanked him again and headed in that direction, the stiffness in her muscles beginning to ease with her slow movements.

Orihime gave out a long, low groan once she was alone by the stream. She placed her satchel on the bank, pulling out a drying cloth and her rose-scented soap that Elspeth had remembered to pack. She waded into the frigid water, wasting no time in scrubbing herself clean as her teeth chattered with the cold. The thought of one of the men stumbling upon her naked had her moving hastily through her bath, drying off quickly before putting her chemise on. She draped the wet cloth over a tree branch to dry over night, yawning as a sweet tiredness came over her, the overly exhausting day finally taking its toll on her. She sat by the bank, leaning back against a tree, and promised herself that she would only rest for a few minutes before getting up to put her gown on and heading back to join Ichigo and the other men.

She was dead to the world a mere second later.

Ichigo ate silently as his men joked with each other around the campfire. They had set up for the night, their horses watered and fed, the men having already decided who would take the first shifts of keeping watch. Bread, bits of cheese and apples were produced as the men began to eat their simple meals and despite himself, Ichigo couldn't help but worry about his future wife.

Where was she?

"Perhaps you should go check on her." Shinji suggested, his voice breaking into his thoughts.

Ichigo scowled at the fire and continued to brood in silence. His men grinned a moment later as he stood up and stomped off in the direction of the stream, muttering under his breath about inconsiderate women.

He found her by the stream asleep and sighed with exasperation. He muttered again under his breath as he knelt down beside her, intending to lift her into his arms. He paused as he noticed what she was wearing, a helpless groan bursting from his throat. Drawn to her unwittingly, he leaned back on his haunches and simply gazed at her, shafts of moonlight illuminating her flawless skin, her hair spilled over her smooth shoulders to drape over her chest. He swallowed an oath as he noticed that the night chill hardening her nipples, pushing them against her thin chemise, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He swallowed at the enticing display, and his clenched his jaw as his palms itched to touch her, to stroke her awake. He clasped her by the shoulders instead and shook her awake.

She frowned in her sleep before shifting towards him, sighing as his heat surrounded her. He shook her again; her eyelids fluttered open before her hazy gaze focused on him. She gave him a slow smile, a soft sigh escaping her lips. He could tell that she was still half-asleep, but the sensuous smile he gave her was more than he could take. He lowered his head, taking her lips as he had thought of doing all day, and it was slow and tender. She sighed with pleasure, shifting closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as she returned the kiss, her tongue stroking against his lazily.

He groaned at her actions and deepened the kiss, fuelling the burn in his gut for her. He pulled back, wanting to see her face in the light, wanting to see her passion and was astonished to find that she had simply gone back to sleep, a smile on her face as she continued to snuggle against him.

He laughed at the sight, and cooled his ardor. There would be plenty of time for more later once they were married, he reasoned with himself. He contented himself with holding her, his fingers gently stroking her soft skin and wondered how she could trust him so easily enough to fall asleep with him present? How could she leave herself completely vulnerable to him while her guard was down? It both confused and delighted him, this trait of hers. In a world where deceit was common and trust never earned, it was refreshing to see someone who didn't play any of those games.

He held her that night, using his plaid to cover them both as his mind tried to sought through the conflicting emotions that filled him. Ichigo scowled then as he shook his head, freeing himself of those troubling thoughts. Warriors did not concern themselves with matters of the heart.

He gave into sleep then with her soft body pressed against him, her sweet scent filling him.

…

Orihime couldn't help the blush that covered her face the following morning.

She'd awoken to a state of indecency, plastered against Ichigo, her chemise having ridden up to mid-thigh during the night. What was equally mortifying was the warm hand that he'd had on her bottom, anchoring her to him. She had stretched against him, loving the feel of his hard body beneath hers before realization struck her. She let out a loud scream.

Ichigo awoke instantly, his sword drawn against the unknown assailant. Seconds later, Ichigo's men came crashing through the woods, surrounding them, their swords drawn as they searched for the source of danger. It took everyone a moment to process the scene. Orihime cried out in embarrassment as she moved closer against Ichigo, her hands moving to cover her state of undress from his men.

The men dared not laugh, as they knew their mistress had tender feelings and didn't want to offend her. They all stared away into the distance, sheathing their swords. Ichigo's fierce growl was enough to have them disappearing again, though not before he caught the grins of each and every single one of them. Shinji in particular had even winked at him. Ichigo made a note to put his second-in-command on water duties for a week, see if he found anything amusing about being reduced to fetching water from the river for the cook.

Ichigo sheathed his sword as well and stared at the woman before him who was pre-occupied with trying to simultaneously cover herself with her hands as well as slide off of him. He growled again, told her to stop squirming against him and placed his hands on her hips, physically lifting her off of him before she inadvertently rubbed herself against him again. He didn't think he would be able to resist temptation a second time.

She'd gotten dressed quickly after that and knelt at the stream to wash her face. Ichigo squatted down next to her following suit, and they both shared the drying cloth she'd used the night before. She caught him staring at her and blushed, her fingers fidgeting with the cloth. "I'm sorry about this morning."

Ichigo shook his head, his expression unreadable. Orihime bit her lip as a charged silence fell between them. He placed a finger beneath her chin, lifting her face up to look at him. "In future, you will not cause me to needlessly worry about you," he instructed.

She was speechless, her eyes searching his. "You were worried about me?" she asked breathlessly.

He scowled, releasing his hold on her. "Come, we have wasted enough time here."

He turned and strode back to the campsite, Orihime hurrying behind her, a silly smile on her face. He was human after all.

She'd definitely made the right decision.

…

Two hours later, they were crossing over the drawbridge into Urahara's holding.

The procession moved through the crowds of people who had gathered to see who the visitors were, reaching the courtyard where Orihime spotted a couple standing on the steps of the keep. The man was fair in colouring and just as big as Ichigo, the exotic-looking woman quite beautiful, both with smiles on their faces as they watched them.

Dismounting from their horses, Orihime stood with Ichigo's men as he strode towards the couple, pounding the man on the back before kissing the woman on the cheek in greeting. They spoke for a few seconds before the man motioned towards her. Ichigo turned and gestured for her to come forward. She pinched her cheeks and hurried over to Ichigo's side, giving a curtsy to her hosts.

She liked the couple on sight. Their gazes were warm as they greeted her, and the affection that they had for Ichigo quite obvious to her in the way that they spoke with him, warming her heart. She couldn't help but smile.

The blond man addressed her. "So you are Lady Inoue."

"Yes, mi'lord."

"Call me Kisuke. We're about to be family after all."

Orihime nodded eagerly, her eyes shining with happiness. Kisuke turned and gestured to the woman at his side. "This is my lady wife, Yoruichi."

The woman smiled as she took Orihime's hands in hers. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Orihime." The women chatted with each other as Kisuke gave Ichigo a sly grin.

"I heard you stopped at the Buchanan holding?"

Ichigo nodded, causing him to give a soft laugh. "It's going to be the talk of all the Highlands come the end of this week."

The women turned at the sound of Kisuke's laughter, catching the last of his words. Orihime looked at both men confusedly, trying to make sense of the conversation. What exactly was going to be the talk of all the Highlands?

Ichigo changed the subject. "Is the priest ready?"

Kisuke nodded. "Standing at the altar as we speak."

Yoruichi glanced at Orihime. "Would it not be better if you waited until later this afternoon, Ichigo?"

He shook his head before taking Orihime by the hand, moving through the courtyard towards a building Orihime took to be the chapel. She ran to keep up with his long strides, and she had to tug at his hand to get him to slow down. He slowed down and she leaned into his side and whispered, "Are we going to inspect the church before the wedding?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nay, lass."

Orihime frowned. "Then what are we doing?"

"We're going to get married right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** see previous chapters

**Author's Notes:** Oh my. I managed to re-read over the previous chapter and I'm absolutely appalled over the grammatical mistakes and such. XD Sorry about that, I will try better to not post unbeta'd stuffs. XD But regardless, thanks so much for the lovely reviews! I enjoyed reading some of the speculations. Just to answer a few more questions posted in the review:

Orihime in this fic is about 18-19years old. So there's roughly a ten-year age gap between the two of them.

I will be addressing Orihime's family life in later chapters so you'll see exactly why Sora was raising Orihime.

Please take note that the rating for this fic has officially gone up (you knew it was bound to happen). Please read responsibly. I have to say, I had considerable trouble writing the love scene in this chapter, so I apologise if its not all that great. I hope to do better in future love scenes.

**ETA:** Thank you to the anon reviewer who reminded me of my dues. I realised after reading the review that I failed to mention that the highlander theme is of course influenced by one of my favourite writers, Julie Garwood. I had thought that I had mentioned it already in the first chapter (seeing as I'm continuously harping on and on about her on plurk) but it seems that I didn't, so I apologise to anyone who may have been mislead in regards to that. In addition to that, the idea behind this story is wholly my own. I did use names that I had read from her novels such as 'Elspeth' and 'Father Maclaurin', but they weren't written in the exact same way and were common archaic names that I thought I could use, but it seems I cannot lest I be accused of plagiarism. Again, apologies to all reading, my intention was never to plagiarise but to introduce the world of Bleach to the Highlands of Scotland. I hope this does not deter anyone from reading, and I'll make a better effort to credit every name that I use from now on.

Current Word Count: 10, 381.

…

_Chapter Three_

* * *

><p>"<em>What lies behind us and what lies before us are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."<em> – Ralph Waldo Emerson.

* * *

><p>Orihime's heart pounded as they drew closer to the chapel.<p>

She had accepted the marriage on the way here, making a list of all the reasons why it was a good idea to get married to this virtual stranger, and she quickly reminded herself of those reasons again as each step she took dragged her closer to the inevitable.

At the top of her list of course was the obvious reason of her father. If she married him, he had promised to bring her father to him, and having a family was all Orihime had ever wanted since her brother Sora had passed away. The second reason on her list was that she'd had an instinctive gut feeling that he was right for her, something she had never gotten with any of her previous suitors. She thought of her third reason.

She thought harder.

Her mind drew a blank and she stumbled over her feet at the seriousness of the situation. Dear God, could she really go through with this? Could she really spend the rest of her life with someone on the basis of only two reasons?

Ichigo had paused to grab hold of his intended bride when she stumbled. He noticed that her breathing had gotten quite erratic and that her eyes had a glazed look to it. He sighed. Surely the matter of their upcoming nuptials should have been settled by now, right? He thought that the time they had spent down by the stream together had been enough to alleviate her of her fears. Shaking his head, he decided to forge ahead, thinking that if he stopped every time she started to get cold feet, they'd never end up married. He pushed aside the niggling guilt, reasoning with himself that he wouldn't be laird if he attended to her needs every second, would he? Resolutely, he continued to stride towards the chapel, keeping a firm grip on Orihime's arm. Reaching the building, he pushed the heavy door open, startling the priest who was pouring over a book. "Laird Kurosaki," he called out in greeting.

"Father," he acknowledged.

Father Maclaurin gave a start of surprise when Ichigo's men followed closely behind, along with his laird and his lady wife and the rest of the clan. They filled up the small chapel quickly and he assumed from the impatient look on Ichigo's face that he meant to get married that very instant. He cleared his throat, "should I begin with the ceremony?"

Ichigo looked down at his bride-to-be, the glazed look more pronounced. He was impatient to get it over and done with already, but for some reason, he wanted her to come to him willingly. Perhaps it would be better if he gave her some time to prepare, after all, they had spent long hours in the saddle. He subsided, nudging Orihime towards Yoruichi before scowling. "One hour."

Yoruichi gave an approving smile before whisking Orihime away, leaving the men up to their own devices. She tugged the English woman along, giving orders to her servants to advise cook about the upcoming wedding banquet and to prepare whatever she could. She ordered three of Kisuke's men to haul the tub and heated water to the free chamber upstairs before heading that way herself with Orihime.

She ushered Orihime into the room and seated her on the bed. The young woman thanked her for her kindness and sat docilely. Yoruichi paused to watch Ichigo's intended bride for a moment before taking a seat next to her on the bed. "Has Ichigo told you why he wants to marry you?"

Orihime shook her head, looking down at her clasped hands. "I assumed it's because of my father, though Ichigo has yet to explain it properly to me."

Yoruichi gave a laugh. "I don't suppose he will explain it to you at all. You might as well learn that men never explain anything to their wives unless they are prodded."

There was a knock at the door before three men entered with the tub and pails of steaming water. Yoruichi ordered them to place it all in front of the fireplace, all the while watching the worried look on the younger woman's face.

"Is it wrong to be unsure of the future? I don't know Ichigo very well and can't imagine what my life with him would be like." Orihime was silent for a moment before she blinked in surprise at herself, stuttering out an apology for her rude remark. Yoruichi merely laughed, waving her apologies away.

"It's understandable. I will say however that in all the time I have known Ichigo, I have never seen him act this way."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you in the chapel. He had a yearning look on his face."

Orihime blushed furiously at the older woman's words, much to her delight, which set her off in another fit of laughter. She patted her hands before continuing. "You don't have to be afraid. He's not a monster and would never hurt you intentionally. And secretly, I think he's starting to like you."

Orihime gave a small smile and thanked Yoruichi for her reassurances. She merely waved away her gratitude, pulling her onto her feet and nudging her towards the bath. "Now, lets get you ready for a Highlander wedding."

…

After all that, the wedding went off without a hitch.

Ichigo was relieved to say the least. Honest to God, he didn't know what he would have done if there was another fear of hers he had to appease. She had looked enticing in his colours, the plaid draped over her dress matching the simple white blouse and red skirts. Her hair bound in curls had framed her pretty face, her bewitching eyes looking at him questioningly, almost as if seeking his approval. Stunned by her beauty, he'd jerked his gaze away from hers and settled it on his followers. He'd noted the grins on his men's faces then and scowled, masking his reaction to his bride.

She still captivated him even now as he watched her speak with Yoruichi, enjoying how expressive her features were and her soft laugh. He couldn't help but think of what lay ahead. The few times he'd kissed her certainly had not been nearly enough. He turned to Kisuke and asked him the location of the cottage.

Orihime watched the festivities as Laird Urahara's men shouted jokes and laughed with Shinji and the others. She was moved by the camaraderie that she saw, and between the jovial atmosphere and the delicious food, Orihime found that she was genuinely enjoying herself. And when Laird Urahara joined in with amusing stories about Ichigo and his commanders when they were growing up, Orihime couldn't help but laugh with delight, picturing her husband as a young boy with the same fierce scowl he was giving his brother. The night came to an end soon enough though, with Ichigo rising from his seat and holding his hand out for her to take. She took a deep breath before taking it, rising amidst cheers and whistles from everyone which brought yet another blush to her face, following Ichigo through the hall and the keep, heading out the front door.

The cool summer night felt lovely on her skin after the excitement in the hall.

Neither spoke as they set off towards the hills to the west of the keep. She was glad for the silence between them so that she could think. It was well and truly done now; she was officially Ichigo's wife with no hope of turning back. They may not have much between them to base a lasting marriage on, but she was determined to give it her best and be a good wife to him. After all, here with Ichigo was her chance to have the family that she had always wanted.

Her mind set, Orihime hurried after Ichigo and grabbed his arm, taking hold of his hand. He glanced down at her and her breath caught as she realised anew how handsome her husband was. She blushed under his intense gaze and tried to turn his attention by asking him where they were going.

"There is a nearby cottage where we will spend the night."

Orihime was silent for a moment as the fullness of his words sunk in, and she tried to remain calm. They were married and now and her maid Elspeth had advised her that when she became a wife, she would have to fulfill her wifely duty of sleeping with her husband. She had also advised Orihime that if she were a good woman and lay very still, the ordeal would soon be over, but as to what the ordeal consisted of, Orihime wasn't sure. They ascended up a small hill and in the moonlight, Orihime could see the cottage up ahead. She tightened her grip on Ichigo's hand as the unknown loomed ahead of her. She prayed for strength and reminded herself that she was committed to being a good wife.

Ichigo could feel his bride trembling beside her and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer into his side. He'd never taken a virgin to his bed before, the few women he'd known having been well-versed in the art of seduction, and he reminded himself to take it slow with his new bride, not wanting to scare her out of her wits.

He pushed open the door and saw that Kisuke had indeed been true to his word. There was a small fire on the verge of burning out in the fireplace, a tray of cold meats, fruits and cheese on a small table in front of the fireplace and a huge bed covered in Kisuke's colours. He ushered her in before him, closed the door and then leaned back against it, his gaze on her as he waited for her to look at him.

Orihime shivered, turning and noting that the fire had almost died out. She looked up and met Ichigo's eyes, his expression unreadable in the dimly lit room. "It has gotten quite chilly in here, I should probably add some more wood to keep the fire going."

Ichigo shook his head and pushed away from the wall, moving closer to her. "I'll keep you warm tonight," he promised.

Orihime blushed at his words and stared helplessly up at him. She held her hands at her sides, clenching and unclenching them as she watched him uncertainly. "I-I'm not sure of what I'm supposed to do," she whispered, taking a shaky breath. He gently clasped her chin so he could look into her eyes, the whites of his teeth flashing as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Just breathe," he murmured as he lowered his head and brushed his lips against hers. Orihime kept still as he continued to kiss her, nipping at her bottom lip after a moment and whispering for her to part her lips slightly. She did as he asked and gave a soft moan as he kissed her like when they had first met, his tongue stroking hers, tasting the sweet warmth of her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss, moving restlessly against him as the heat between them built. She followed his lead and tentatively stroked him back, so delighted by the growl that he gave that she did it again, growing bolder by the minute.

Not breaking the kiss, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her, carrying her over to the bed and gently placing her on it. He wanted to take her already, his hard length aching to be inside her but he kept a tight leash on his urges, not wanting to scare her. His control though was hanging by a shred; the sexy little moans she was making driving him wild. He reached for her clothes, wanting to see more of her. He undid the brooch and belt that held her plaid in place before making short work of her skirts, under blouse and slippers. He stared at the outline of her body beneath the thin chemise that she wore, his heart beating erratically. Slowly, his fingers reached for the hem of her chemise, pulling the fabric up, revealing her smooth, tantalising skin. When she was fully naked, he paused to look at her.

God, she was beautiful.

Her breasts were full, his hands itching to cup them, to stroke them, to tease them. Her waist was narrow before her hips gently flared out, giving way to long, shapely legs, legs that he couldn't wait to feel wrapped around him.

Orihime blushed under his intense gaze, turning her head to look away as he looked at her. Her body had many flaws; her breasts were too large, her hips weren't wide enough, her legs were unnaturally long for her body. She was sure that he would be disappointed with what he saw and couldn't bare to see it confirmed in his eyes. She kept her eyes firmly shut, lying still so he could do as he pleased, not wanting to further disappoint him.

She was too tense for his liking. He turned her face towards him, leaned down and kissed her, parting her lips effortlessly with his tongue as he began to stroke her. Her eyes flew open as he cupped her breasts, his thumbs gently circling her nipples, the nubs hardening at his touch. He groaned at the sight of them, leaning down to take a rosy nipple into his mouth, sucking and laving at it with his tongue. She writhed with pleasure, arching her back while tugging at his hair. "This isn't proper," she managed to say, her eyes shutting as he continued his assault.

"Shh," he murmured against her skin, "we're husband and wife now. It's permitted." He resumed the pleasurable task of tasting her, moving on to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. His hands stroked her belly, her thighs before slipping in between to the soft mound that shielded her virginity. She cried out at his touch, her knees clamping together, trapping his hand in her heat. He groaned, coaxing her thighs apart with hot, open-mouthed kisses that she returned eagerly.

She was overwhelmed with what was happening to her. Never in her wildest dreams could she have imagined the riotous feelings brought about by the marriage act. Her body was on fire, the pleasure from his hands, his mouth and his tongue so strong that she wanted to scream with the emotions that was coursing through her. She wanted to give him as much pleasure as he gave her but was swept away in the tidal wave of his passions. She moaned as he kissed the insides of her thighs, the muscles flexing in response. He gave a soft chuckle before kissing the very heat of her, his tongue thrusting deep to taste the sweetness of her. She screamed, her body bowing off the bed as she shuddered under the onslaught of his tongue. She begged for him to stop yet contradicted herself by arching closer to his mouth, her fingers buried in his hair in silent demand for more.

He lifted his head then, having endured all he could. He lifted himself off of the bed, his hands tearing at his buckle, his belt hitting the floor along with his plaid. He hastily stripped off his tunic and his boots before resettling himself on top of her, his hard body covering every inch of hers. He stroked the soft skin between her legs again before moving between them, pushing a little way inside. He groaned at the wet heat of her and tried to make his invasion swift. He thrust into her with a powerful surge, wrenching a cry of pain from Orihime.

She was so tight, so wet, so hot that his entire body shook, the feeling of her surrounding him utterly perfect. Gritting his teeth, he set about calming his wife, who'd tensed up under him again. Nuzzling the side of her neck, he dropped quick kisses on her neck, her cheeks, her closed eyelids, her mouth, until she slowly began to return them, her body gradually relaxing underneath his. In a low, rough whisper, he told her to wrap her legs around him, to hold him close. She complied, slightly shifting, the movement causing a hot rush of ecstasy to course through them. She did it again, and he groaned again as his control snapped.

He slammed into her, his thrusts deep, hard and urgent, mindless now to everything but giving her fulfillment and finding his own. She tightened her legs around him, holding him deep as the pleasure built until she thought she would go insane with it. She whimpered as she hammered her hips back at his, her body striving for something she knew just lay beyond her grasp.

As he heard her cry out his name in a mixture of fear and bewilderment, he moved his hand to where they were intimately joined, stroking the hard nub at the apex of her thighs. Orihime came apart as her orgasm consumed her, her body arched tightly against his as a keening sound burst from her lips, wild tremors shaking her body. He groaned at the feel of her silky muscles squeezing him, giving a harsh cry before pouring his seed into her. He braced his weight on his forearms, trying not to collapse on top of her, but she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him down towards her. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her light feminine scent that was now mixed with his, and pure male gratification surged through him. She was his now, completely his.

He lifted his head to look down at his wife and noticed the tears that streamed down her face. He wanted to kick himself, thinking that he must have hurt her when he had lost control. He stroked her face, his voice gruff as he apologized for hurting her. She gave him a teary smile and an endearing hiccup, shaking her head at him before taking his hand in hers and lifting it to her cheek. "It was beautiful," she breathed.

He gave her a helpless grin, lowering his head to kiss her, meaning it only to be a brief contact of the lips, but her lips went soft under his. Her lips had then parted, her tongue entering his mouth to stroke against his and he couldn't help but growl and deepen the kiss. She whispered shyly if they could do it again and the last coherent thought Ichigo had before the night was through that pleasing his wife was going to be the death of him.

He couldn't think of a better way to die.


End file.
